


Не шлемом единым...

by Mate_Mate



Series: Шахматы и другие игры [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Humor, Kinks, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mate_Mate/pseuds/Mate_Mate
Summary: История пятая, в которой Эрик ведет с Хэнком задушевные разговоры, а Чарльз практикует секс по Церебро. Таймлайн: «Темный Феникс».
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Шахматы и другие игры [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941574
Kudos: 4





	Не шлемом единым...

**Author's Note:**

> Все принадлежит Marvel Entertainment. Моя — только больная фантазия.
> 
> Серия «Шахматы и другие игры»:  
> Первая часть «Возлюби телепата своего…»  
> Вторая часть «Помни день вторничный…»  
> Третья часть «Просящему металлокинетику дай…»  
> Четвертая часть «Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя…»  
> Пятая часть «Не шлемом единым…»
> 
> Названия 1–3 и 5 частей — переделанные цитаты из Библии. Это ничего не значит, я просто немного не подумала, называя первую часть, а потом пришлось соответствовать. Название 4 части — переделанная цитата из Корана. Да, на использование цитат из разных книг есть неочевидная причина :)

Давно уже Эрику не было так скверно. Пожалуй, он мог бы занести сегодняшний день в топ самых нелепых и безумных за всю его жизнь. А уж он-то многое может рассказать про безумие.

Сперва притащилась эта глупая девочка, которой он даже попытался помочь дельным советом. Вообще, Эрик и советы всегда были вещами несовместимыми. Наверное, это старость. Ничем другим объяснить свое поведение он не может.

Потом объявился чертов Хэнк, про существование которого он благополучно успел забыть за годы относительно мирной жизни. И почему этим чарльзовым выкормышам не сидится в их прилизанной школе? Не могла же она развалиться. В прошлый раз Эрик честно помог ее заново построить буквально до последнего гвоздя, поэтому точно знает, что здание простоит как минимум еще лет пятьсот.

Как выяснилось, притащился Хэнк не просто проведать старого недруга. Эрик уверен, что смог бы спокойно прожить без подобных новостей, но и проигнорировать смерть Мистик, конечно, оказался не в силах. Нужно было отловить рыжую идиотку и устроить ей страшную и мучительную казнь. Не то чтобы он умел мстить как-то иначе.

И вот теперь, как апофеоз всего этого безумия, он сидит с Хэнком у костра и говорит об их совместной любви к Мистик. Отличная ситуация. Лучше и представить невозможно. Хотя если им и было что делить в прошлом, то эти времена давно закончились. И, уж конечно, он никогда не любил Мистик именно так, как любил ее Хэнк. Соперниками назвать их при всем желании не получалось. Возможно, именно поэтому Хэнк и пришел за помощью к нему. 

— Слушай, давно хотел спросить.

Эрик замечает, что Хэнку неловко, и с удивлением пытается поймать его взгляд. Что этот парень удумал? Неловко? После разговоров о любви?

— Спрашивай.

— Я заметил… В общем… Твой шлем.

— Что мой шлем? — этой темы для разговора Эрик не ожидал, но он все еще не понимает, почему Хэнк мнется.

— Ты постоянно носишь шлем. Зачем? — Хэнк поднимает руку, будто пытаясь призвать его к молчанию. Не то, чтобы Эрик вообще открывал рот для ответа. — Только не говори, что он необходим для защиты от телепатии. В конце концов, не так уж много на свете этих самых телепатов. А профессор ищет тебя через Церебро не чаще одного раза в десять лет. — С этим Эрик мог бы поспорить. Он уверен, что чертов Чарльз прямо сейчас копается у него в мозгах. — Может, он тебе для антуража нужен? Имидж и все такое?

— Так ты давно хотел меня спросить о моем шлеме? МакКой, я ничего не путаю?

Даже в неровном свете пламени от костра видно, как щеки Хэнка заливает румянец. И за что только Мистик любила этого недотепу?

— Так ты мне ответишь?

Складывается впечатление, что шлем — это единственное, о чем он может сейчас думать. Приходится признать, что сколько бы времени Эрик ни провел в обществе этих психов, их логика навсегда останется для него непостижимой. Наверное, от постоянного контакта с Чарльзом у его приближенных мозги плавятся. И Эрик искренне надеется, что чальзов смешок в собственной башке ему просто мерещится, но он слишком хорошо знает этот смех.

— Причины, по которым я ношу свой шлем, вообще тебя не касаются. Но, ладно, сегодня у меня вечер откровений, поэтому слушай и запоминай.

— Ну? — Хэнк явно оживляется и подается чуть вперед в предвкушении.

— Мне. В нем. Удобно.

Тот явно ждет продолжения, но Эрик больше не говорит ни слова, и Хэнк несколько раз моргает в удивлении.

— Удобно?

— Угу.

— Да как в нем вообще может быть удобно? И ты себя в нем видел? Что-то между космонавтом и спичечной головкой.

Вот теперь смех Чарльза в голове звучит вполне отчетливо. И Эрику очень хочется прямо сейчас сбегать в дом, открыть тайник и вытащить чертов шлем, но он не собирается доставлять врагам подобного удовольствия. Стараясь не думать об истинных причинах любви к определенному головному убору, Эрик заставляет себя произнести:

— Спасибо за комплимент. Но он на самом деле удобный. И, нет, я не дам тебе примерить.

Хэнк обиженно фыркает, будто всерьез надеялся на подобную вольность. Эрик не хочет размышлять об одержимости синих монстров конкретными деталями его гардероба.

— Ты врешь. Скажи мне правду. Обещаю, никто не узнает. Я никому не скажу. Даже профессору!

— И как часто вы обсуждаете с Чарльзом мою одежду?

Несколькими годами ранее Эрик бы уже разозлился, выгнал Хэнка взашей со своей территории и посчитал бы вопрос закрытым. Но за прошедшие годы он действительно слегка размяк, хватку потерял. А может просто соскучился вот по такому почти дружескому общению. Точно, старость.

— Да никто о тебе не говорит! И ни с кем я этого не обсуждал. Ну, может пару раз с профессором. И еще с Ороро. И немного с Рейвен.

На последнем имени Хэнк будто спотыкается и замолкает. Эрику и самому не хочется думать о Мистик, но он прекрасно умеет трансформировать любые свои эмоции в злость. Хэнк такими талантами не наделен.

— Вообще у меня есть тайна, которая связана с этим шлемом, — заметив, что тот снова переключил внимание на него, Эрик едва удерживается от желания подмигнуть. — Но ты действительно должен держать в секрете то, что я скажу. Особенно от Чарльза.

— Я могила!

Эрик пытается удержать улыбку, глядя на подобный энтузиазм. Хэнку везет — некоторые люди никогда не взрослеют, остаются доверчивыми и забавными. Конечно, сам он таким не был никогда. Но это все почти мило. Почему бы и правда не довериться доброму и честному парню, который…

«Эрик, серьезно? Ты же не хочешь ему рассказывать об этом!»

Ха! Губы Эрика, не слишком привыкшие к подобной мимике, все же растягиваются в широкой улыбке. Вот ты и попался, шпион недоделанный! Шах и мат, Чарли!

«Сволочь».

Судя по интонациям, Чарльз очень раздосадован тем, что его ментальное вмешательство обнаружили. Догадываться это одно, а вот поймать с поличным… Эрик же теперь с ума его сведет за то, что тот посмел нарушить их негласный договор и воспользоваться своей идиотской машиной для шпионажа. Снимай со своей лысой башки эту хрень и вали подальше!

«Я еще не узнал все, что хотел».

Эрик прекрасно знает, чего хочет Чарли. Он даже позволяет парочке наиболее впечатляющих картинок задержаться перед мысленным взором. Конечно, тот тут же начинает чертыхаться. И снова очко не в его пользу!

— Так что там?

Хэнк нетерпеливо ерзает, а Эрик вдруг понимает, что потерял нить разговора. Он так увлекся очередной партией с Чарли, что напрочь забыл о том, где и с кем находится.

«1:1».

Чтоб ты сдох! Но теперь, когда ему больше не нужно думать о всякой ерунде, чтобы вывести Чарли на чистую воду, Эрик понятия не имеет, что именно говорить Хэнку. Естественно, правду ему знать не следует. 

Внезапная помощь приходит оттуда, откуда он ее совсем не ждал.

— Понимаешь, все дело в моем детстве.

— В детстве? — Хэнк явно удивлен.

«В детстве?» Эрик удивлен не меньше.

— Да, — продолжает тем временем самозабвенно врать его губами Чарльз, — я был очень ранимым и доверчивым ребенком. И было множество злых людей, которые этим пользовались. — Эрик видит, что у Хэнка приоткрывается рот от удивления, и в мельчайших подробностях представляет, как душит Чарльза голыми руками. Но разве такие мелочи остановят душку-профессора? Того уже несет на волне вдохновения, и он явно не собирается затыкаться. — Я хотел сказать, что шлем является для меня символом защиты от этого несправедливого мира. В нем я чувствую себя в безопасности и в состоянии за себя постоять.

Если бы Эрик мог, он бы заткнул себя кляпом, но Чарльз и это сможет с легкостью проконтролировать. Лысый ублюдок.

— Прости, — Хэнк явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке после подобных откровений и старательно отводит глаза. — Я не знал, что это настолько… Личное.

— Проехали.

Эрик малодушно радуется тому, что снова обрел контроль над собственным телом. И мысленно обещает отомстить при первой же возможности. 

— Девчонка нашлась. — Внезапно к ним подходит Селена, как всегда, спокойная и собранная. Эрик ценит в своем бойце эти качества.

— Где?

— В Нью-Йорке. У нас там есть свои люди.

Наконец-то! Теперь можно заканчивать со всей этой ерундой и начинать заниматься действительно важными делами. Оставив задумчивого Хэнка наедине с его мыслями, Эрик заходит в дом и сразу направляется к тайнику. Пришла пора избавиться от не в меру настойчивого ментального присутствия в своей голове.

«Эрик, подожди, давай поговорим».

Да к черту эти разговоры! Он больше ни секунды не будет медлить. Эрик берет в руки шлем и собирается его надеть, как вдруг эти самые руки перестают слушать своего законного владельца.

— Отпусти меня.

Он почти рычит, даже не пытаясь скрыть свою злость. Если Чарльз хочет поговорить — они будут разговаривать. И плевать на мнение самого Эрика.

«Ты не можешь вот так просто пойти и причинить вред Джин».

— Могу и пойду. А ты не сможешь сидеть в своей чудо-машине вечность. Рано или поздно ты отойдешь посрать, и уж тогда никто меня не остановит.

Эрик буквально видит, как Чарльз морщится от недовольства, но ему плевать. За все те бесконечно долгие годы, что они друг друга знают, его до смерти достала эта дурацкая привычка Чарльза помешивать содержимое черепной коробки коктейльной трубочкой.

«Ладно. Тогда я пойду с тобой. Вместе мы сможем ей объяснить, что она поступает неправильно».

— Благодаря тебе я еще лет двадцать никому и ничего не захочу объяснять. Надо было рассказать Хэнку правду. Он бы пожалел меня, а потом запер твою зазнавшуюся задницу на другом конце школы. Чтобы ты и близко никогда больше не подошел к своей адской машине.

«Мы уже сто раз это обсуждали».

Конечно, обсуждали. Да что толку? И не удивительно, что Эрик так любит свой шлем, позволяющий хоть ненадолго избавиться от Чарли, который может болтать с ним дни и ночи напролет, явно компенсируя все те годы, когда они знать друг друга не желали. Как вообще какое-либо создание может так много трепаться? И, главное, о чем? Они и без того знают друг про друга абсолютно все. Вот и сейчас Эрик уверен в том, что Чарли поджал губы и слегка прищурил глаза. Лучше бы улыбнулся. Эрику очень нравится его улыбка. И все то, что он сам может сделать с его красивыми губами.

«Не уходи от разговора».

— Я не могу двигаться, не могу нормально разговаривать, но думать, друг мой, ты мне запретить не в силах.

Вряд ли они когда-либо закончат эту партию. По крайней мере, не в ближайшем будущем. Почувствовав, что чужой контроль немного ослаб, Эрик выпускает из рук шлем, а затем садится на стоящую рядом кровать. Раз Чарли так соскучился, он может уделить ему еще немного времени.

«Что ты задумал? У нас есть важные дела, а ты… Что ты… Эрик!»

Усмехнувшись, Эрик удобнее устраивается на кровати и, быстро расстегнув ширинку, достает уже наполовину возбужденный член. И это уже его персональная проблема. Кто же знал, что присутствие в голове горячего и сексуального телепата настолько возбуждает? Да у Эрика каждый раз от одного осознания того факта, что Чарли обозначает свое нахальное вмешательство, начинает теплеть в паху. И это еще одна веская причина постоянно таскать с собой шлем. Вообще не снимать. Даже спать в нем. Но кто тогда будет развлекать Чарли бесконечными одинокими вечерами?

— Ты сейчас один в Церебро?

«Нет. И, что бы ты ни задумал, это очень, очень плохая идея».

— Расслабься, Чарли. Тебе нужно расслабиться. Видишь, я уже…

Эрик поудобнее обхватывает пальцами член, несколько раз проводит вверх-вниз по всей длине и даже не пытается сдержать тихий стон. На месте своей руки он представляет более широкие, ухоженные пальцы с удивительно нежной кожей. Хотя не то чтобы ему нужно было сильно напрягать фантазию — он практически чувствует судорожный вздох Чарли на собственной шее.

«Я передумал. Надевай свой шлем. Надень его сейчас же!»

— А мне казалось, что мы нашли более интересное занятие. Ты так не считаешь? Только представь, как было бы сейчас хорошо, если бы ты был без свидетелей. Мы неплохо изучили друг друга, но, Чарли, а-а-ах… Ты не проводишь в моей голове двадцать четыре часа в сутки. У меня много новых идей.

«Скотт, уйди! В смысле, сходи за Ороро и Куртом. Я сейчас… Скоро… Я скоро к вам присоединюсь».

Немного жаль, что эту партию Чарли сдает практически без боя. Но у них и правда в этот раз довольно мало времени.

Пока Чарли пытается выгнать младшего Саммерса из зала, Эрик с преувеличенным вниманием наблюдает за движением собственной руки. Ему прекрасно известно, что он не один видит, как чуть шероховатый палец размазывает по чувствительной головке выступившую полупрозрачную каплю. И не только видит: ему нравится каждый раз ловить Чарли на том, что Церебро передает не только мысли, но и все ощущения.

Эрик действительно придумал парочку новых вещей, которые они могли бы опробовать в следующий раз, когда времени друг на друга будет больше. Или при встрече. Черт, как же давно они не виделись! Стоит признать, что даже все эти невероятные телепатические возможности не могут заменить ощущение теплой кожи под пальцами. Когда Чарли снова окажется в его руках, Эрик покажет ему, как сильно скучал.

«Можешь хотя бы намекнуть».

Судя по всему, Чарли тоже освободил свой член из плена тесных брюк и теперь поспешно пытается добраться до соответствующей степени возбуждения. Что ж, с этим помочь несложно.

— Помнишь, как я однажды вечером трахал тебя в парке возле школы? Луна была такая яркая-яркая, все просматривалось как на ладони. И ты не прекращал говорить о том, что нас кто-нибудь обнаружит. Пожалуй, в этот раз я заставил бы тебя отсосать мне на том же месте. Днем.

«Извращенец».

В противовес своим же словам Чарли похабно стонет. Когда знаешь все самые грязные тайны окружающих, нет ничего удивительного в желании показать кому-то собственные постыдные секреты. Эрик бы непременно помог строгому профессору предстать перед наивными студентами с другой стороны. Или, как минимум, с другого ракурса. На своем директорском столе он бы смотрелся совершенно волшебно. Очередной стон наглядно демонстрирует все, что Чарли думает об эксгибиционистских желаниях любовника.

— Хочешь мне немного помочь?

Не то чтобы Эрик действительно нуждался в помощи, но у него тоже есть свои маленькие фетиши. Например, голос конкретно телепата в голове. Или передача частичного контроля над собственным телом.

Быстрые движения пальцев сменяются плавными, становятся тягучими и по-садистски медленными. Вторая ладонь проскальзывает под тонкий свитер и начинает неспешное путешествие по груди. Вот теперь и правда нет необходимости представлять, что его ласкают чужие руки. Эрик прикрывает глаза и отдается во власть чувственных прикосновений. Чарли обожает изучать его тело, находить на нем новые шрамы и старые отметины.

— Знаешь, все же у твоей чудо-машины есть пара преимуществ. Ты ведь с ума сходишь от этих ощущений. От возможности на большом расстоянии чувствовать не только свое, но и мое удовольствие. И все эти твои медленные поглаживания — отражение собственных желаний. Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я тоже трогал тебя именно так, чтобы медленно подводил к оргазму?

Собственные руки начинают двигаться жестче, быстрее. Эрик точно знает, как заставить Чарли потерять контроль. Не у него одного крыша едет от звука голоса любовника.

— Как сильно ты меня хочешь? Как долго готов терпеть? Ты чувствуешь, что я почти на пределе? Чувствуешь, как у меня яйца поджимаются, когда ты делаешь… Вот так… Да… Вот так…

В какой-то момент Чарли стискивает его член сильнее, сжимает пальцами другой руки напряженный сосок, и Эрик выгибается на кровати от удовольствия. Но он знает, что Чарли не остановится на этом — они слишком возбуждены, чтобы контролировать сейчас свои порывы.

«У этой медали тоже есть обратная сторона».

Эрик не успевает сделать новый вдох, как на него обрушивается вся палитра эмоций любовника. Он будто тонет в вихре удвоенных ощущений. С губ срывается громкий стон, но ему абсолютно плевать на то, что это может кто-то услышать. Главное, что он чувствует каждый оттенок эмоции, каждое порывистое движение нежных пальцев. Стоит признать, что эта партия осталась не за Эриком.

Тот, кто однажды попробовал секс с телепатом, никогда не сможет переключиться на обделенного этой мутацией партнера. Эрик осознал это с самого первого раза, когда банально выиграл трах в шахматы. Вот еще секунду назад он глотал чужие стоны с зацелованных губ и вбивался в податливое тело, и вдруг все смешалось, перекрутилось, переплелось в единый спектр зашкаливающих эмоций. Не существовало больше его самого — только вдвоем, только вместе. Смесь собственного и чужого желания многократно усилила ощущения, не давая нормально дышать. Он был одновременно и берущей, и принимающей стороной. Он чувствовал и животную страсть, и щемящую нежность. Контроль и подчинение. Это было слишком во всех смыслах. Но с того самого раза Эрик окончательно подсел на наркотик по имени «Чарльз Ксавье».

К сожалению, ни один их секс не длится так долго, как бы того хотелось. Это безумное единение и вдвойне яркие ощущения невозможно выносить дольше нескольких минут. Хотя однажды Чарли решил посмотреть, как долго он может не давать Эрику кончить. Тогда он не позволял ему достичь оргазма буквально силой мысли. И это было чертовски горячо.

От яркого воспоминания начинают ныть яйца. Эрик стонет и слышит эхо ответного стона в своей голове. Хорошо. Как же с ним хорошо!

«Эрик…»

Ему и говорить ничего не нужно. Эрик уже не помнит, когда в последний раз кончал не одновременно с партнером. Синхронные движения рук, общие ощущения, просто невозможно удержаться на краю хоть одному из них. Двойная волна оргазма прошивает все его тело, и Эрик с трудом успевает закусить губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Но, возможно, этот жест они просто тоже разделили на двоих. Мысленно он захлебывается даже не стонами, а криками, и слышит зеркальный ответ Чарли. Эти ощущения стоят каждой секунды назойливого телепатического присутствия в его голове.

Из послеоргазменной неги Эрика вырывает скупое:

«Пора».

Да, не время разлеживаться. И пусть передышка перед напряженной ночью им была необходима, сейчас требуется взять себя в руки. Быстро приведя себя в порядок при помощи уголка несвежей простыни, Эрик поднимается на ноги, поправляет одежду и снова подходит к тайнику.

— Больше никаких разговоров?

«Как будто в этом есть смысл».

Голос у Чарли усталый. Эрик бы предпочел, чтобы он звучал как минимум затраханно.

«Просто будь осторожен, ладно?»

— Я всегда осторожен, — проигнорировав чужое фырканье, Эрик продолжает, — лучше побеспокойся о себе и своей детворе. Не стоит тащить в Нью-Йорк половину школы.

«Согласен. Знаю, мы скоро увидимся, но постарайся до этого времени никого не убить».

— Ничего не могу обещать, — взяв в руки шлем, Эрик отчего-то медлит еще секунду, а затем произносит привычное: — До встречи, старый друг.

«До встречи, Эрик».

Как только шлем оказывается на голове, в мыслях становится неожиданно тихо и пусто, словно даже молчащий Чарли умудряется создавать привычный фоновый шум. Ощущать себя в полном одиночестве странно. Эрик прежде не задумывался о том, как на самом деле много и часто они общаются. Он малодушно хочет стащить с головы любимый шлем и поскорее добраться до Нью-Йорка без всякой защиты. Но как раз сегодня ему следует быть осторожнее — Джин тоже сильный телепат. Конечно, Эрик ее не опасается, однако поберечься будет нелишним. Пусть и не для себя он это делает.

Уже собираясь выходить, Эрик невольно усмехается. Когда-нибудь он все же расскажет Чарли истинную причину того, зачем он постоянно таскает с собой шлем, и каждый раз старательно его восстанавливает. Не то чтобы это была такая уж тайна, но он совершенно не против ей поделиться. В конце концов, Чарли знает о нем и без того слишком много. Пришло время рассказать и этот маленький секрет.

Оставшись довольным своими мыслями, Эрик выходит из дома и кивает ожидающим его мутантам. Ночь обещает быть долгой.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация всей серии «Шахматы и другие игры» в виде клипа: [клац](https://youtu.be/p0NB0znJpAI).


End file.
